A Real Piece of Work
by CGI
Summary: Season 2, primarily for Luke and Sophia
1. Too Good To Be True

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf Lake and I am getting nothing for this story.

A/N: This is my season two primarily about Sophia and Luke. In all honesty, John and Rudy bore me but they will not be written out. Let me know what you think cause if no one responds than I won't continue.

A Real Piece of Work

Chapter 1: Too Good To Be True

It had cost more than he had hoped to get the windshield replaced and the dents pounded out of the hood. His GTO was as good as new. Luke had been babying her since he brought her back home, rubbing her down and checking her over in the safety of the garage. He loved this car.

Luke was startled by a figure coming up behind him. He spun around quickly and found himself even more shocked to see it was Sophia who had managed to sneak up on him. Luke didn't know what to say after the events of the previous evening.

He looked to her for the tone of this encounter but found little clues. Her face was neutral but what really caught his attention was the rest of her. She was wearing the little pink dress she had worn to the rave a few weeks earlier.

Luke was caught in the memory of her unbuttoning the dress and didn't even notice her moving closer to his car.

"You got your car fixed."

He was still remembering the way her pink satin bra looked against her milky skin. Since that ill-fated evening, he had imagined ripping it of with his teeth…wait, did she just say something? Luke closed his mouth, quickly checked that he hadn't drooled, and looked to her for any clue of what she had said.

"Ah…yeah, it was hard to see through the shattered windshield."

He half expected her to start yelling at him for walking in on her date but she surprised him by just shrugging. She was looking the hood over, running her hand over the top as if searching for the now gone dents.

Luke shifted awkwardly, "Did you want to talk about something?"

She was still looking at a spot on the hood of the car as she shook her head. Her indifference was now getting to Luke, "Ok…look Sophia, I'm sor…"

"I'm curious Luke," She turned to face him. His eye bulged at the sight of her unbuttoning her pink dress, "how far can you go," they were so close. Luke's hands ran up her body from her hips to where she had stopped unbuttoning. He lightly traced a finger along the opening. Encouraged by her lack of resistance, he continued opening the dress further as she spoke again, "at what point during the act does the change actually occur."

Luke stopped to look at her. She was not shying away from him but holding his gaze without blinking. There were only a few buttons left but her stomach was completely revealed to a few inches bellow her navel showing of the top of her panties.

He ran his finger along where her soft skin met the cool cloth, creating a jolt of electricity that ran up his arm, "Oh yeah, you can go pretty far."

Luke ran his hands along her bare stomach resting on her hips beneath the open dress. He took no time in bringing her flush up against him. They were body to body, mouth to mouth. His kiss was feverish and demanding. Luke was imprinting himself on Sophia and she was meeting him move for move.

Luke couldn't believe this was really happening. He had wanted this for so long that he was hardly going to waste this opportunity. He knew he was rushing but he couldn't help himself.

His kiss was searing while his grip on her hips was bruising. But Sophia certainly wasn't complaining. Luke loved the feel of her hands running through his hair while pulling him impossibly closer. And he was pretty sure she intentionally just bit his lip. She certainly seemed to be enjoying herself.

Luke made a quick move with his arms causing several of the remaining buttons to fall to the ground. He released his vice like grip on her hips only to roughly grasp her backside. This gave him the proper leverage to lift her lower half closer to his own giving her little doubt to how much he wanted her.

Luke started a path of heated kisses leading to her pulse point. The sound of her breathy moans was irresistible. He was well into the process of marking her when the sound of deep laughter caught his attention. Luke regretfully stopped his ministrations to find the source of the interruption. He didn't know what to think upon realizing that the laughter was coming from Sophia.

"You're really a piece of work, Luke."

"What?" Luke blinked to find that Sophia was gone. He feared he might be going insane as he looked around for the missing girl. The sound of more laughter caught his attention and gave away Sophia's new location.

She was now sitting in the backseat of his GTO. Luke's surprise turned to shock when he realized she was not alone. The ungulate, Scott had replaced him and was now all over her. Luke was overcome with blind rage. Sophia was looking directly at him with her glowing eyes as Scott worked on her neck.

"I'm not afraid of you Luke. I can do _what_ I want with _who_ I want." Luke felt the ground drop from under him. He couldn't move. He was going to be sick when all he could do was watch the zoo bait make out with Sophia…

Luke's heart was racing as he bolted upright in bed. He was covered in sweat.

"Damn"

The dream had started out so promising. He started shivering slightly as it all came back to him: Sophia's date with Captain Ungulate and the events that lead to his busted windshield.

Luke knew he had messed up big time and this was the worst possible time or her to be pissed at him, with her flip quickly coming. But he felt fairly certain he could get her to forgive him. The part he was really worried about was what she had said in the diner, "…just friends, that's all." No, that would be unacceptable, he would not even consider it.

A/N2: Let me know if you like the start. Chapters are not the equivalent of an episode. I don't write that way. Please review, good and bad, cause if no one cares about it than I won't keep writing it. The next chapter is already written just needs to be typed so let me know if I should bother.


	2. Pre Flip Jitters

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf Lake and I am getting nothing for this story.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. Some how during the transition from the rough draft to her it became a third the size. I didn't lose any content just crap filling. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Pre-Flip Jitters

This was not how the Sheriff thought he would be spending his evening. Even though he was sitting on the couch with a beer, he was hardly relaxing.

It had taken him nearly an hour to calm Sophia down. He would never forget the fear in her eyes as she pleaded for his help. The tell-tale glowing eyes were all the clue he needed to understand what was happening.

The Sheriff felt a new wave of guilt roll over him. This was all his fault. He had been too over protective but still blind to all the signs. It was obvious that this was not the start of her change but it had been enough to truly frighten her.

He had spent her entire life telling her how dangerous the flip was and never reassured her that she would survive. And now here she was on the verge of her flip and she was so scared. Sophia was afraid of the flip because he had never entertained the possibility that this could happen to her and now…

* * *

Sophia couldn't sleep. Her mind was a jumble of countless thoughts all vying for her attention. The only thing Sophia was certain of was that she didn't know what she wanted. For so long she thought she wanted to belong in the pack, to be a hill kid, but due to recent developments she has felt a surge in doubt.

She still wanted a life in the pack. She had always wanted that and that had not changed. Now she didn't know where she wanted to belong within the pack. Before she had always had an idealistic fantasy about Luke paving her way to his side but now…Sophia just knew that she did not want to be a slave to Luke. She did not want to submit to anyone.

Besides that was not her greatest concern, first she needed to deal with the matter of life and death. Sophia was not frightened of becoming a creature, it was the possibility of not surviving that had her so afraid. Before the change had just been a possibility that might never even come to fruition but after tonight's events the flip was only a matter of time. Was she strong enough to survive?

Sophia knew that this was a question that should not be taken lightly. After all nearly half of every generation did not survive the flip. They were full blooded and yet were not strong enough for the flip. Sophia could feel the fear growing in the pit of her stomach. How could she, a half-breed, hope to be stronger than all those who had died.

She banged her head against the bed's back board in a fit of frustration and she instantly regretted it at the sound of the metal clanging against the wall. _Damn it, this is all Lucas Cates fault_. More and more she found herself pondering the joy she felt from making him suffer. It was about time he knew how it felt. She was reminded of when she introduced him to the hood of his precious car. She might as well have just kicked him in the nuts.

The initial look on his face, before that infuriating grin, was filled with complete disbelief. Sophia, the half-breed, launched his alpha as several feet through the air with enough force to leave his figure indented in the hood of the GTO. She was filled with a warm short of self-satisfaction.

As she replayed the event over in her mind she was quickly overcome with a revelation. She, a half-breed, had tossed a young alpha male through the air as if he were a rag doll, something that no other female of her age could do. Sophia felt elated with confidence. Sherman had told her that she was stronger than she realized. This strength would help her survive. She was going to flip soon and she would survive.


	3. Wolves Den

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf Lake and I am getting nothing for this story.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I had a Harry Potter marathon with the family and it totally threw me off. But I'm back in the swing so let me know if I still have your interest.

Chapter 3

The Wolves Den

Sophia had never missed a day of work but she was seriously considering it. She had been dreading this all day long. After last night she wasn't sure what to expect today but she felt certain nothing good would happen.

She looked herself over in the full length mirror. She always feared that she would die in this uniform. There was a perverse sense of irony that today she was going to be served to the wolves in the very diner that she had been feeding them in for over a year now.

Sophia knew that she couldn't hide from the pack forever but that hardly eased her sense of impending doom. By now all her age group would have heard of the previous night's events and she didn't feel like facing the backlash quite yet.

Luke and his cronies she could handle, it was the other females that she was worried about. They were all already competitive enough as it was but now, things certainly weren't looking up for Sophia.

Sophia let out an exasperated breath as she grabbed her jacket before heading out. She was grateful her father offered to drive her to the diner. The last thing she wanted was to be stopped by any animals, both two and four-legged, on the way to the lodge. The diner was her safe zone but the outdoors, especially the woods, was enemy territory.

She watched the dense tree line zoom by her passenger window. She was vaguely aware of her father speaking.

"You know, you don't have to work today. You could take some time off. Until…you know."

Sophia looked at her father and gave him a half smile. Since she gave up her little secret, he had been doting on her. To think she had been so afraid of how he would react.

"It's ok, I think it's a bit early to lock me in my room and tie me to the bed."

The Sheriff grimaced. He wasn't ready to start joking about this.

"Sophia, I'm just worried about you, is all."

Sophia let out a low growl. She was sick of him trying to protect her. "Dad, I'm fine now. I need to get to work." His explorer pulled into the parking lot. Sophia noticed it had more vehicles than usual. The lunch rush wasn't for another few hours.

"Look Sophia…its not going to be easy," he waited to make sure he had her full attention, "Before they were waiting and watching you for any sign and now they know you're close, so it'll be rough."

Sophia looked grim, "you think I haven't thought of this. I'm not going to be intimidated."

Sheriff Donner gave her a comforting smile. He knew she was strong but he was still worried. He reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Alright, but if you need me just call and I'll be right here."

Sophia laughed as she opened the door. He used to say that when she little. "Don't worry. I'm sure the kindergarten teacher will keep a close eye on us."

He snorted, "Good luck," he hollered through the now closed door.

She waved at him over her shoulder without turning around. He didn't take the car out of park until he was certain she was inside the building.

* * *

Sophia took a deep calming breath before opening the door that led to the wolves den. Rather than lingering she quickly made her way to the kitchen taking no notice of how quiet the diner got or the many stares that were now turned her way.

Before the swinging door came to a stop she searched the kitchen for any potential ambushes but it appeared to be James Dean free. She let out a relieved sigh.

"Hey Rusty," the ever silent cook gave her a curt nod before bringing down his butcher's knife.

Sophia was replacing her time card when she heard the door swing open putting her slightly on edge but the familiar footsteps quickly comforted her. She turned to meet her overzealous friend.

"Oh my God Sophia, you're not gonna believe what I heard."

Sophia smiled with little enthusiasm. "I'm sure whatever you heard was greatly exaggerated."

Kit was practically bouncing like a over caffeinated Yorkie, "So it's true?" Sophia raised her brow, "Luke caught you and Scott macking and went all caveman on you guys until you channeled your inner Wonder Woman."

Sophia laughed as she hung up her coat and tied her apron. Kit always knew how to paint a colorful picture. "I guess that's what happened in a nut shell."

Kit was not pleased, "Come on Sophia nothing interesting ever happens in this town, well not to me anyway and I thrive on drama," Sophia gave her a skeptical but amused look, "two extremely luscious male specimens get in a bare knuckle brawl over you and all you give me is _in a nut shell_." Kit was expertly pouting, "How am I supposed to live vicariously through you if you won't give me any details?"

"Kit shouldn't we be getting to work?"

Kit didn't hesitate in giving a quick scoff, "They can wait."

Neither girl took any notice of the grunt coming from Rusty's direction. Sophia smiled at her friend's priorities.

"Look Kit, I'm not in the mood give you a recap of last night's events, so maybe later."

Kit emitted a frustrated growl but recognized that Sophia wasn't in the mood for girl talk, "Alright but you're not leaving without dishing all the juicy details."

Sophia laughed as she headed out to face her fears.

* * *

Saturday lunches were always busy and this day was no exception, if anything they were overflowing. On top of all the legitimate dining costumers, the majority of the hill kids took residence in the pool table area. They were ordering nearly everything off the menu but Sophia knew that they weren't congregating just for the food.

Sophia had long since gotten use to being watched but today they weren't even taking up the pretense of being subtle. She just continued through the motions of her waitressing duties and ignored any non-food related topics. It was surprisingly easy to get lost in work as the hours ticked by.

She was behind the counter when John Kanin took a seat at the counter. "Busy today, huh. What's with everyone, the whole town is acting weird?"

Sophia bit her lip, focusing on her order pad, "Its nothing. What can I get for you?"

Kanin look unconvinced and surveyed they large group of teenagers, not noticing their sideways glances, before studying Sophia again. He chose not to push it, "Just the usual."

"Barbeque burger and fries…soda or coffee with that?"

"Soda, thanks"

"It'll be right up."

She didn't give him another glance before turning around to give his order. Kanin's detective sense was tingling. More often than not he got the sense that she was the nexus of attention in this diner. He always felt he could trust Sophia but at the same time he knew there was so much she was hiding from him.

Sophia had been one of his primary question marks from this town, since the night he met her in the middle of the road when she appeared to be running from something. He had been surprised to discover she was the sheriff's daughter. Since than she was usually his first stop for information despite never actually getting a straight answer.

He knew that she was aware of, if not involved in whatever was going on in Wolf Lake. The fact that she attended the town's mysterious church, AKA cult, had not escaped his notice. As he watched her, he was reminded of Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer. It was like there was something different about her that was keeping her from being one of them. He laughed at his own thoughts as the food was unceremoniously dropped in front of him.

As much of an enigma that she was to him, Kanin could tell that today something was up. All he could do was sit back and watch.

* * *

"I swear at least 15 of the nation's meat must be consumed in this diner."

Sophia chuckled as she filled several sodas. Kit loved her meat jokes. She was starting to feel at ease. The diner had only a few patrons sitting around. Most of the hill kids got tired of waiting and had long since gone off in search of more interesting prey. Whatever consequences there would be for last night, they weren't going to happen in the diner.

She looked up at the clock and let out a sigh of relief. They had made it through the lunch shift without incident. One more hour and she would be off.

Just as the thought had processed, she got a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. A tickle on the back of her neck that she had long since identified as a warning. She could smell, no taste him in the air. Luke was close.

To be continued...

A/N2: Doesn't that just piss you guys off. Ha! No seriously it was suppose to keep going but while I was typing up the final draft I totally pulled the whole Kanin thing out of no where and got tired staring at the screen. Besides I figured some was better than none. Oh, and I started a poll about Sophia's flip, let me know how you all want it to go down. And a forum to discuss such matters. The next chapter will be up real soon.


	4. Balls to the Wall

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf Lake and I am getting nothing for this story

Chapter 4

Balls to the Wall

Luke had spent the last few hours twiddling his thumbs, doing anything not to rush over to the diner and confront Sophia at the start of her shift. Yes he did know her work schedule and he was fully aware of how big a loser that made him.

Going to her house first thing in the morning would have been suicide. There was a reason they only hung out when her father was on duty. Nonetheless he needed to speak with Sophia.

Last night Luke had been thrilled with the prospect of Sophia's impending flip and what that meant for him as the alpha. Since puberty many of the pack females have been vying for his attentions and now he could enjoy Sophia's. The idea brought up all kinds of perverse and hormonally charged images.

But he was well aware that Sophia was nothing like the other pack females. She would never come to him, tail between her legs, begging for his acceptance. In truth that was one of the many reasons he was so drawn to her. She refused to submit and he realized that he would never want her to.

Though he would never turn down any interaction like his perverse and hormonally charged fantasies.

* * *

He knew full well that he should probably throw himself at her feet and beg for her forgiveness. But his male pride immediately vetoed that idea based on the fact that that would automatically make him a pussy. No this situation would call for an entirely different approach: one that did not require him giving up his testicles.

He took a deep even breath before pushing the door open. He spotted her almost immediately. She was working behind the counter. Luke had to remind himself not to stare but that didn't seem to matter since she seemed to take no notice of him. Luke ignored how much that bothered him.

Luke looked over the faces of those that were occupying various sections of the diner. Most he recognized as the 'hill kids.' He accepted the many nods and greetings in respect of his leadership. But Luke was not an idiot he knew what they were here for. Sophia and his relationship was the hottest topic of gossip for his age group, even surpassing Ruby's escapades that kept their elders so occupied.

After joining Sean and Randy at their usual booth, he decided to do something about the audience.

"Don't you people have something better to do?"

With that simple rhetorical question more than half of the diner's patrons threw down cash and vacated. Only a few remained around the pool tables to finish their game or meal.

Luke gave his short greetings paying little attention to his friends. His interest laid with following a certain heartbeat as it moved around the restaurant. It was a strong steady heartbeat though it did sound about a half beat fast. His male pride swelled at the thought that his presence may have got her excited.

The real trick to tracking her movements was not to look. Looking would get him in trouble. This time he would use tact, wait for a simple interaction, light conversation, than a level-headed discussion. No barging in with guns a blazing or cornering her like prey.

Live and learn, right?

"What can I get for you today?"

He was so focused on appearing nonchalant he hadn't noticed her come right up next to him. This time he was unable to stop from staring at her. He didn't know what he was expecting but the calm and aloof Sophia was disarming. There was a definite sense of irritation but that was to be expected nearing the end of her shift.

"I'll have the full rack of ribs and coke."

"The road kill burger, rare, and coke."

She didn't look up from her pad of paper as she waited for Luke's order.

His silence wasn't a calculated move. They had been in each other's presence for several moments now and she hadn't even acknowledged Luke's existence. This must be what its like to be invisible or insignificant.

Had he really screwed everything up last night?

After a few moments of silence, she looked up at him. Her brow was raised but her face was emotionless, "Do you know what you want?"

"Ah," he was caught off guard. There had to be a double meaning there, "just a soda. Thanks."

She scribbled it down quickly, "that'll be right up."

Luke watched as she left without another glance.

"You alright man? You look like you just got kicked in the nads."

"Shut up," Randy never even saw the fist coming before it connected with his arm and he slammed into the wall next to him.

Sean tried to stifle his laughing when Luke gave him a glare promising worse. "Keep it up and I'll kick both your asses."

* * *

Sophia had returned with their orders to find the three males making a poor attempt of acting normal.

"Here you go." She looked around the table suspiciously barely glancing in Luke's direction, "if you need anything, ask someone else."

With a quick curt nod she turned on her heel and headed back behind the counter. She could have been more polite but who was she kidding. She enjoyed giving the cold shoulder too much.

"Hey Rusty, my shift is up. I'm heading out."

She had just untied her apron when the bell at the door caught her attention.

Sophia was at a loss. She honestly had not even thought about what would happen when she saw Scott next. And now here he was stand in front her.

Scott was shuffling his feet, looking between the floor and Sophia. Their date hardly had gone as planned but he was in no way to blame. Sophia knew that she owed him an apology.

She quickly approached him, knowing they were in mixed and dangerous company.

"Scott," he was now looking nervously in the direction of a particularly threatening male. Sophia dared a looked and found Luke glaring menacingly. Sean was all but holding him back. Sophia knew she needed to get Scott out of harms way and fast. "Come on. Let's take in back."

She quickly led him through the swinging doors.

* * *

A low growl could still be heard coming from Luke before the swinging door stopped.

"Dude you want us to kill him?"

Sean looked at his friend with a raised brow "Us?"

"Don't be such a pussy."

Luke was barely listening to the prattling of his two possibly retarded friends. He was busy eavesdropping on the conversation taking place about 9 yards away.

He could just barely make out what was said:

"_How are you doing?"_

"_Alright considering"_

"_Sorry about that."_

"_It wasn't your fault. What was that anyway…I thought, you know, that you weren't together?"_

"_Believe me he is just a friend or was just a friend. As you could imagine, his recent behavior has upped his status from jerk to full on asshole."_

Luke's jaw tightened exponentially. He knew it was true but it hurt nonetheless.

"…_I think it would be best for my health not to get involved…"_

"_Scott, its…"_

"_No Sophia, clearly there are some unresolved issues between you guys. So I think its best we just stay friends."_

"_I'm really sorry about last night and getting you caught up in all this. I never thought…"_

"_Its okay. Maybe when its all cleared up you and I can try again."_

"_I'd like that."_

There were a few moments where no words were exchanged. Luke was relieved that he would not have to worry about the ungulate any further.

One less obstacle

Though he was getting worried. They were still in the kitchen but nothing was being said.

_If that ungulate even attempted to touch her_… Luke had just stood up to head back there when the jerk came through the swinging door. Luke didn't take the moment to be relieved. He just stared the boy down, not blinking.

Scott was caught as if frozen in place. He was afraid to move. In this moment he knew what it felt like to be a rabbit cornered by a hungry lion.

The ungulate was no longer a threat to him so with a quick gesture of his head in the direction of the door. The zoo bait was gone.

Luke quickly weighed his options before making his decision. He didn't bother saying anything to his companions as he strode towards the kitchen.

As he made his way towards Sophia he repeated a mantra to himself, "Don't be an ass. Don't be an ass."

She was punching her time card with one arm in her jacket when he came up behind her. She turned around and did not seem surprised to see him.

"What?"

"Can I give you a ride home?"

A/N2: I know, I know I'm cruel. But this chapter was actually a real bitch to write. It took like 7 rewrites before I got here. But at least I got to the point where the real action can start. No more tip toeing.


	5. I'll Push You Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf Lake and I am getting nothing for this story.

A/N: I had the worse freakin' case of writer's block. I ended up having to just delete my original copy and having to rewrite because I got so stuck. I posted a notice in the forum because I know how much you all hate author's notes but I doubt anyone checked. But in the future, I'll be posting such things in there to keep readers apprised to such.

Here it is the much awaited chapter 5:

Chapter 5

I'll Push You Back

Sophia was surprisingly relaxed. She sat comfortably slouched in the GTO's passenger seat, not minding in the least that they had circled the town and had passed her house more than once.

Luke had been more than surprised when Sophia took him up on his offer to give her a ride home. He had been expecting her to go off, yell, scream, commit bodily harm, but no…she simply shrugged.

He tried to appear the embodiment of calm, suave, nonchalance. Act normal, flirt at every opportunity, be charming. All the while hoping she wouldn't see how tense and insecure he felt.

Usually when they went for a ride, it was Sophia that was a bundle of nerves and Luke reveled in pushing her buttons. On this particular occasion the opposite could be said. Even though Luke was sitting still, Sophia could sense his unease.

He was so intent on the road. He stuck to the speed limit and obeyed all traffic laws. Now was not the time to get pulled over by the sheriff. There was a slight rise to one corner of her mouth. This was not a good sign.

He observed her through side glances. She was so calm and at ease. It was unnerving.

Sophia glanced out the windshield just before she suddenly gripped the consol and screamed, "Luke, watch out!"

Luke quickly slammed on his breaks and swerved leaving the GTO diagonal across two lanes. "What?! What was it?" He searched the road frantically.

Sophia could imagine him in full pelt with every hair standing straight up. She didn't even attempt to hide her laughter.

"What the hell?"

"You should have seen the look on your face."

"You…" Luke tried controlling his racing heart, "that so wasn't cool."

Luke stared at Sophia for a few moments in disbelief before shaking his head and chuckled. He started his car and continued in no sure direction.

Sophia watched the forest race by the window before it dawned on her that the windshield had been replaced. She made a soft snort when she noticed that the hood was still dented.

"What?"

She looked at Luke in the driver's seat. He never seemed so at ease as he did when behind the wheel, at least when he wasn't on all fours covered in a gray pelt.

"I really messed your baby up."

He tried to hide a mischievous smile before responding, "Your not gonna apologize?"

"You had it coming."

Luke shrugged, "but did you have to bring the car into this."

"Would you prefer that I kicked you in the nuts?"

Sophia smirked when Luke trembled, "feisty. I never would have guessed that you liked to play _dirty_."

Luke did not attempt hiding his admiring glance in her direction. To which, she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"The car was merely an innocent bystander. Casualties of war are always unfortunate."

"We're at war?"

"Just be grateful she's still running."

"So who's winning?"

She laughed again giving him her own mischievous smirk. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"It was pretty impressive, you know."

"I wasn't impressed."

"I mean," Luke was careful not to piss her off, "you're getting really close."

Sophia didn't need to be told he was talking about her impending flip.

"I know."

"How's it going, you know, the change?"

Sophia shrugged, "I dropped a few plates during another psychedelic laser show but as you can see, still a biped."

He snorted, "I forgot about those."

They both chuckled.

"Are you still pissed at me," all humor was gone from his voice.

Luke was watching her very closely. She was getting better at not betraying her emotions.

"Let me put it this way, if I found you dying in a ditch, I would call an ambulance," Luke smiled and was about to comment, "But if you needed a kidney, you'd have to ask someone else."

Luke's smile only grew as he raised a brow, "Would that be like a 7 on a scale of 1 to 10."

"More like a 4, at most."

"Wow that's actually higher than I expected."

* * *

Their companionable silence seemed to slowly evaporate. There was an unease brewing inside the car. Luke kept glancing at her direction. Sophia appeared almost placid but Luke could sense the disquiet coming from her. He had certainly not expected this.

"I knew you were down stairs. I heard you."

"What?" Luke didn't know what she was talking about. He spent a lot of time outside her house these days. From a certain angle it could be seen as stalking.

"That night at Nancy's"

Luke needed a moment for all the pieces to come together. It was after his father collapsed. He'd gotten wasted and scared off Sophia. And Nancy had kidnapped her.

This was one of those rare occasions where Luke could not think of one thing to say."

"I…"

Luke was quickly silenced by his passenger's fierce outburst, "I…I…you what?!" He could practically smell her anger it was so palpable. "You were drunk. The thing with your dad was screwing with your head. You were too preoccupied with trying to get a play date on with Nancy. But she sent you packing because she already had company."

He winced, "Sophia…"

"What was it you said, 'You've always been this incredible sex machine but you're actually a great person.'"

Sophia snorted. It was without a doubt morbidly ironic.

"I didn't know, Sophia." His voice was almost to low to be heard. This was a topic that they had never spoken about not even after it happened. But now she was pissed and she had a lot of ammo against him.

"You know every time you ask me to go for a drive, something bad happens."

Luke was definitely lost now. Did they finish talking about Nancy? It was such an abrupt change of topic but still said with the same hostile tone.

"Not every time," he sound like an insecure boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"How many times have I ended up alone in the woods? There was that time I got molested by Sean in your back seat. My dad busted us doing 80 in a 35. You pummeled my date."

"Okay! I get it. I've screwed up, a lot. Besides, didn't you forgive for most of that?"

"And I just keep getting back into your damn car."

They had long since parked in front of her house. At least, Luke knew that he didn't want to be driving during this discussion.

At this point Luke felt defenseless and he only knew how to deal with these situations with inappropriate humor.

"So you just can't stay away from me," he met her glare with a cocky grin, "you keep coming back for more."

It happened in an instant. Luke didn't even see it coming. Sophia grabbed his neck and slammed his face into the steering wheel setting off the horn. Luke pushed her back but damage already done.

"What the hell, Sophia, was that necessary?"

To fix the cartilage of his nose, he didn't need to make a complete transformation but his eyes were glowing and his teeth were certainly sharper.

Sophia found what little discomfort she caused him, satisfying. Her laughter almost sounded innocent. Like when they were kids and he fell from his skates. Luke was looking at her like she grew a second head. Her glowing eyes had not escaped his notice.

He could feel the electrical charge in the air. She was so close. This is what he had wanted. Her animal side was surfacing. It was intoxicating. He was on her faster than she got him earlier.

If it were a week earlier, Sophia might have gotten fractures from the force of Luke's hands on the side of her face. He attacked her mouth as if his life depended on it.

He had not been thinking when he made his move but he was pretty sure that initially she had responded positively. Her lips were responsive and she let out a moan that redirected all blood away from his brain.

It was most likely at this point that he had lost the upper hand. It took Luke several seconds to realize that he couldn't breathe. And it wasn't just a blood flow problem. There was no more moaning, just a fierce growl. Luke could see the glow of her eyes through the stars that were starting to cloud his vision.

Sophia had a firm grip at Luke's trachea. This was the first time her A on the respiratory system came in handy. Luke was backing off but her grip wasn't. She knew she wasn't in danger of killing him, yet. If she was wrong, she had seven years of summer camp and CPR training to rely on. She just needed a few seconds to make her point.

Spoke calm and evenly, "I've given you countless get out of jail free cards. No more. Remember Luke, you push me and I'll push you back."

Sophia simultaneously opened the car door and released Luke. He made no attempt to stop her, even after catching his breath. Surprisingly, Luke was not pissed. Sophia made herself perfectly clear and he respected her for it. She was standing outside the car, watching him from the open door. Luke could easily pull her back into the car but that would be counter productive.

"Man, Sophia, you like to play dirty. I had no idea you were in to the kinky."

Her now brown eyes briefly flashed yellow when she laughed. This was their truce.

"Three days max," his tone was serious. The first flip was not to be taken lightly.

Sophia looked over her shoulder for a moment, half expecting her wolf to be standing their. "Sherman gave me 48 hours," Luke nodded his head, if anyone would know it would be that crazy old man, "that was over 12 hours ago."

Luke looked at her and could really see it. He remembered how it was just before he flipped, the two natures at war. It inner battles were the worse before one side finally one. He could see how afraid she was, at least her human side was.

"You're not working tomorrow, right? You want me to stay."

Sophia raised her brow and smiled but she knew he was sincere. Luke was offering support which is a big deal coming from such a narcissistic teenage boy.

She shook her head, "nah, I'm just going to get some sleep. I understand that I'm gonna need it."

"Alright," Luke nodded in agreement but just a quickly, as this serious side appeared, a sly smirk appeared, "if you need someone to wail on, you call me."

Sophia chuckled, knocked on the hood of the car, and head for her house.

"See you later, Luke."

"I mean it Sophia, you call me anytime!"

Sophia waved over her shoulder as the door opened before she got to it. She was greeted with a less than pleased father figure.

"Sophia," Sheriff Donner looked past his daughter to the already moving GTO. There was no doubt he heard the last bit between Sophia and Luke.

"Calm down, dad. You can put the safety back on you gun."


	6. No Pain, No Gain, My Ass

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf Lake and I am getting nothing for this story.

A/N: My computer has been restored to its formal glory and thankfully I didn't lose anything but the crap that crashed it in the first place. This is really just a quick chapter I pulled out of my ass. The real enchilada will follow soon. Thanks for sticking with it despite the whole taking forever thing.

A Real Piece of Work

Chapter 6

No Pain, No Gain…My Ass

She was moving so fast it was hard to believe that she knew exactly where she was. She was moving with such absolute certainty that she wasn't just running through the trees, she was apart of the forest. This was where she belonged.

The sound of each foot as it hit the dirt floor added to the symphony of nature around her. She could easily discern several heartbeats of varying tempos around her as if they were her own. Just as she could hear them, she could smell the several life forms that shared her surroundings.

Her destination was close enough that she slowed to a much easier pace. She was winded but could easily have kept on. Strength and endurance were also added to list of recent developments.

Even though the clearing was still out of sight, she knew that it was not empty.

He was waiting for her.

She could hear his heart, a bit eager, his breathing was steady but he wasn't standing still. His movement gave away his anxious state.

The idea made her smile. Questioning and waiting to see if she would show, did him some good. He was already too sure of himself.

_I know you're there Sophia._

She had stopped just out of sight but of course if she knew he was there, than he would certainly know of her arrival.

He watched as she made her easy, almost carefree entrance through the trees. He stood as if frozen. His head was lowered in reverence but he never broke his gaze.

_Finally, it took you long enough._

Sophia came up along side him, knocking shoulders playfully.

_I never said I would come._

_I knew you would. It was just a matter of time._

She circled around the small clearing looking at there surroundings. It was dark, but now everything was so clear. So alive.

_Sophia_

She turned to face him again. He was still bigger than her and he had a look as if he was going to eat her.

He circled her closely. This wasn't the first time she saw him in his second skin but this time was different. He was now leaning against her. She could feel the length of his body moving 'til his snout ran along her neck and nuzzled her own nose. Last time she had petted him but now he was showing her.

It was all new and it was nice to learn that her fur was just as receptive and sensitive as her skin. He was nipping at her neck and she shivered.

_Luke…_

_No Sophia, I've been waiting for this._

He took several steps towards the trees before turning back to her.

_Run with me._

She didn't even think about it this time. She was racing through the familiar woods. They ran side by side, played a bizarre game of tag with the others tails. Running with him was liberating. She never wanted to stop. She was running faster than ever before but Luke was nipping at her heels, trying to catch her.

She didn't know how long they played, one chasing the other. Just the two of them in the forest. It was Luke that noticed before she did, that they were no long alone. He had stopped just when he was about to have her cornered. His ears were high, listening. The hair on end along his back and nose up catching the scent.

She heard them before she saw them. The wolves, all of them, of the pack. Whispering like bees around a hive. All about her: some in surprise, others in shock. There were words of welcome and annoyance, all in response to her change. Their voices were buzzing.

_Sophia_

Her father's voice came through the others. She looked for him.

_Sophia_

---------

"Sophia"

She sat up with a jerk. She was in bed, in her room. It was still dark and she was still half asleep. With a groan, she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. Its difficult to say which she noticed first: the difference in the feel of her hands or face.

She ripped her hands back for better inspection. She had seen similar before.

"Sophia, are you alright?"

She vaguely heard her father outside her door. But she was more concerned with distorted mess that used to be her hands. Her knuckles and joints were swollen, her nails sharp and blackening, and overall the appeared to be curling under the pressure of arthritis.

She quickly looked to the mirror next to her bed. Her eyes were bright gold but it was her face that made her yell.

"Dad!"

The sheriff did not wait. He was in the room in an instant ready for anything but what he found.

Sophia's eyes were no surprise but her face was quickly changing. Already her brow and nose were smooth and elongating. Her skull was reshaping and he saw her hands neigh soon to be paws that she held up for his examination. She was breathing quickly, trying to hold back panic.

She needed him now, so he quickly took control. He pushed her still long hair away to see that her ears hadn't yet pointed but were much higher than usual. He delicately pushed her lip up to check the length of her canines. He quickly moved back her covers to check her feet. They were only slightly distorted in comparison to her hands but the shift was clearly starting.

"Dad?"

He looked at his little girl. He gave her a reassuring smile. So far there was nothing abnormal.

"It's alright Sophia," he continued to check over her. He was looking down her back with her long hair over her shoulder, "when did you notice the changes?"

"I didn't. You woke me up and I just saw."

Matthew Donner froze. He slowly moved to look his daughter in the eye.

"What? What's wrong?" she moved trying to look at her back.

"No…nothing, are you alright, you're not in pain?"

"Wha…" it was difficult to display the same emotions on such a drastically different face, "what, no not really. Just a dull ache here and there."

Than she caught on. Sophia remembered when she saw Sara. She had been much further in the change but she had clearly been suffering for a long time.

Sophia wasn't suffering. There was no real pain.


	7. Nature Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf Lake and I am getting nothing for this story.

A/N: This is my season two primarily about Sophia and Luke. In all honesty, John and Rudy bore me but they will not be written out. Let me know what you think cause if no one responds than I won't continue.

Sorry took so long but I was having trouble just getting Sophia through this. But it should be smooth sailing from here.

A Real Piece of Work

Chapter 7

Nature Calls

Matthew Donner was not excited about making this call but he was too worried to let his anger take over. The phone rang several times before he heard the sound of someone attempting to answer on the other line. There was combination of shuffling, swearing, and coughing that told Matthew that he had woken up Sherman.

"Wha…"

The lack of a witty remark told Matthew all he needed about his state.

"Sherman, its Sophia…I don't know what to do. She's changing but…"

There was a pause, "Matt, she's stronger than you could possibly imagine. You just need to have faith, faith in her."

The tired sheriff leaned against his kitchen wall and rested the phone's receiver against his forehead for a moment. "Thank you Sherman. All the same, I'm lost in new territory here. Could you come down?"

"Sure, I'm getting up now. Did you call the crones?"

"I don't think that'll be necessary."

"Really? Well I'm on my way."

Donner heard the clear click of the phone hanging up. He was rubbing his forehead, trying to relieve some of the tension building behind his eyes. He needed to go upstairs and check on…his attention was suddenly caught by a loud bang coming from his daughter's room. He sprinted up the stairs to her door faster than humanly possible.

The bedroom door was resting against the doorframe, not fully closed. He pushed it open to find his daughter missing from the bed where he last saw her.

"Sophia? Where are you?"

From the adjoining bathroom, he heard a similar crash.

"Ugh, I'm fine. I just…" came the muffled reply from behind the door.

Matt didn't wait. He opened the door to find his daughter on her knees trying to pull herself up by the sink.

"What are you doing?" Matt realized that his irritation was inappropriate for the situation but he was terrified over what may have happened. He had envisioned her trying to climb out the window, breaking her neck from the second story, or any other gruesome possibility that only fathers come up with.

"It's alright. I just had to go to the bathroom and my knees buckled."

She had managed to get up. Matt studied her legs, which had more of angular at the joints making her look almost squat. Sophia was now standing entirely on what appeared to be the balls of her feet, which now resembled paws. There was even fur appearing.

"Kinda creepy, huh?"

He looked to his daughter's face. She now had a more flat upper face and the lower was taken on more of the muzzle form of the wolf. Her eyes no longer brown or gold but a blue with copper creating its own glow.

He reached out to help her back to her bed. When she gave him her arm, he was surprised that she no longer had partially changed hands but actual paws with fur half way to her elbows.

"You missed it. My thumbs actually started to fuse with my hand and disappeared about 10 minutes ago. Opening the door was a real pain in the ass."

She needed to lean on him to stay upright. She didn't so much sit on the bed as flop down.

"Are you alright?" He still feared that the pain, which was normal with the change, would start.

"Yeah, I think. I mean my pelvis is cramping hard. It feels like when I fell out of the tree and landed on my butt. I can't really turn to see now but I think I'm starting to grow my tail. And my shoulders getting sore."

This was happening to fast for him. Part of him hoped that he would just wake up and this would be a nightmare but it wasn't. Matt was inspecting her now pointed ears when noticed them twitch. He heard it too.

The spoke together, "Sherman's here."

"I'll be back in a moment. Holler if you…something happens."

He quickly headed down the stairs to let in his crazy friend. But at the time, Sherman was the only one he trusted.

* * *

Sherman didn't bother knocking. "So has she got a tail yet?"

His jovial attitude immediately annoyed Matt. "Too soon? Stop looking at me like that, reminds me of my grandmother."

"She's changing really fast."

"And the problem is? Oh why don't you make yourself useful, make me _a lot_ of coffee."

Matt growled but watched as Sherman headed up the stairs without preamble.

Sophia had heard him get out of his car and close the door. It was strange how she could hear so clearly and she could almost even smell him. She heard him talking with her father. She even chuckled a little and waited as she heard him coming up the stairs.

The door was open but he knocked any way.

He whistled at the sight of her. "Now what's all the fuss about?"

"He's really freaked. I think he's waiting for me to go all Exorcist."

"Well you are oddly coherent for how far along you seem," he was now checking her ears, hands, and feet as her father had done, "usually by now we would have had to tie you down. Open wide. Is there any pain? Can you walk upright?" After a long series of questions that seemed to come from a supernatural user's manual, Sherman finally sat down in time for Matt to appear with a mug.

"So?"

Sherman made him wait until he had had a large swallow from his mug. He made loud noise of satisfaction.

"Well, Sheriff, after a thorough examination, it is my educated opinion that your daughter is changing into a wolf."

Sherman chuckled with pleasure at Matt's frustration. "Call down. She's flipping. Nature is calling. She'll be fine."

"I'm going to be fine." Sophia looked relieved.

"You're doing a hell of a lot better than anyone I've seen go through. I'd say this is a blessing. I always knew you were strong."

She smiled, "um, how much longer do you think?"

"I'd say you'll be out howling at the moon well before sunrise."

This is what Matt needed. His little girl was going to be alright. He would deal with the rest later.

* * *

Luke bolted upright in bed. He didn't know what had woken him. He groggily looked to clock at his bed side. It was 4 am. He growled under his breath. Just as he decided to get back to sleep he heard it.

It was a distinct howl. One that he had never actual heard but was undoubtedly familiar.

He smirked, it was about time.

A/N: I've already partially written what comes next so I'll try and get it up within the next few days. Reviews give me tingles ;)


End file.
